Lucky
by xSearo
Summary: It started when he heard Oha-Asa announce that Cancers will have the worst day and it's up to an Aquarius to nullify it. Mido/Kuro, slight Kaga/Kuro and some jealous GoM
1. The Call

"It will be a worst day for Cancer but don't worry your little heads, my dear Cancers! Your luck will significantly improve if you'll stick with an Aquarius. Your star signs are in perfect position to be in tune to nullify your bad luck! Your lucky item for today is a light blue handkerchief~!" Midorima frowned after hearing his horoscope for the day. Indeed, he's got rotten luck for when he woke up, he accidentally broke his glasses instead of hitting his alarm clock, got tangled in his own blanket and tripped when leaving the bed and he isn't in possession of a light blue handkerchief.

'_It seems I must purchase one today…_' Midorima thought of having a certain light-bluenette accompany him. Even though he argues with the bluenette, he respects him. What irritates him is that deadpan expression of his and how those cerulean eyes just stare at him like it's capturing his soul. He also dislikes the feel of his light-blue hair, how it felt so soft and silky beneath his fingertips every time he tries to make a point with him. And everytime he grabs the bluenette's arm during a heated argument, he hates the way the bluenette's skin feels under his hands, so smooth and soft that it makes his stomach churn. Midorima shook the thoughts out of his head. '_What is this? __I dislike him…I dislike him for the fact that he makes me feel unnatural. But I need to be with him today since Oha-Asa stated that my luck will be atrocious._'

**XoXo**

"Okay, it's time for a break!" Riko shouted. The Seirin team ran their last lap and continued on to the benches. "I really think the coach is trying to kill us…" Koganei whispered as he drank his bottled water. "If I hear you guys complain I'm going to double your laps!" Riko announced. Everyone just glared at Koganei. '_Shut up and don't complain!_'

Kagami gave his partner a towel. "Oi Kuroko, it's a good thing you held out at the last lap. I thought you were really going to faint!" Kuroko just gave a small 'thank you' for the towel.

"My stamina has also improved, Kagami-kun. I'm in top form today. Also, if it weren't for #2, you wouldn't have the motivation to run those laps."

"Shut up! That damn dog won't leave me alone! You should put him on a leash!"

"I don't think that's needed, Kagami-kun. And, you should thank #2 instead." Kuroko carried the puppy onto his lap and gave it a scratch behind the ears. Tetsuya #2 just barked happily, making Kagami twitch.

'_Honto kangae~ naoshimasen. Ore mo kanari yayeru~ shitsukoi desu. Demo kitto tanoshii~ kamo dese ne…~_ '

"Kuroko, your phone is ringing. And…did I just hear Kise's voice in your ringtone?" Hyuuga said as he handed Kuroko his bag. The other members also heard the ringtone and were very curious. "Ah, Kise-kun asked me to accompany him to a music studio where he was asked to sing a simple sound track for his upcoming modeling debut. He also wanted me to sing with him for a price even though I have no such talent. I was not aware of him setting the song as my ringtone…"

"That's pretty neat." Kiyoshi said. "But Kuroko's singing is kind of monotone." Hyuuga added, earning a hard stare from Kuroko. "The tune's pretty catchy! Can I have a copy of that in my phone too?" Riko chided.

'_He bribed you with vanilla milkshake huh…_' Kagami thought. "Even though that Kise sounds annoying, he sings pretty well. And Kuroko…you really can't sing for shit." Kuroko just looked at him with a slight meeting of his eyebrows, which was gone unnoticed. "I know Kagami-kun. I told you, I don't have the talent. And Riko-san, I will give you a copy of this shortly after I take this call. Now, will you excuse me." Kuroko excused himself as he walked towards the gym entrance.

"I wonder who's calling him..." Kagami thought out loud. "Kagami, it's not polite to eavesdrop on someone else's conversation." Koganei said as Mitobe silently nodded his head in agreement. "Did I say that out loud?! Ah, sorry. You guys are right." He knows that eavesdropping is wrong but he couldn't help feeling a bit troubled. While the team was having their break, Kagami silently followed Kuroko.

Kuroko went outside the gym and was surprised to see his former teammate's name appear on his caller ID. '_I wonder..._'

"Hello, this is Kuroko."

"Kuroko, this is Midorima."

"Ah, what can I help you with, Midorima-kun?" Kagami flinched as he hid behind a bush. '_Midorima?! What the hell does that four-eyes want with Kuroko?!_'

"I need you to accompany me in buying an item…that is if you have no other appointments for today." Midorima said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. '_This is for my luck's sake…it has nothing to do with anything personal…_'

"I see. Did you ask Takao-kun?"

"No. I specifically need you to accompany me today."

"I see. Our training will end after 30 minutes. I do have free time after that."

"Good. I'll meet you at in town in front of Maji. Don't misunderstand, I simply asked you since Oha-Asa stated that my luck will increase with an Aquarius."

"I understand, Midorima-kun." With that, Kuroko ended the call. Kagami rushed back to the gym looking very irritated. '_I wonder what that Midorima wants with Kuroko…ack! It's annoying me for some reason!_'

"Hey Kagami! We're starting another lap then passing!" Hyuuga shouted but then stopped when he saw Kagami's fierce facial expression. "Woah, did something happen?" Kagami snapped out of his internal frustration and looked at the captain. "It's nothing. Let's go run." With that, Kagami ran to his spot started the laps. '_I don't know what they talked about, but I want to find out._'

* * *

**A/N:** Hello. This is my first fanfiction. After watching Kuroko no Basuke, I decided to start making fanfiction about this awesome anime. I know that Midorima really dislikes Kuroko, but it is interesting to see them together...in my opinion anyway. The ringtone that Kuroko has on his phone is called "Time Machine ga Nakutatte", one of the character songs sung by their seiyuus. It's really neat, you guys should hear it sometime.

**Next up**: The Meeting


	2. The Meeting

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. I'm just a fan.

**Rating**: T for swearing and some light BL

* * *

Midorima stood patiently in front of the arranged meeting place, wearing a yellow polo shirt and brown jeans. Really, it was not easy going to Maji thanks to his bad luck. He bumped into numerous people and also a lamp post since his glasses were broken. He made a mental note to get a spare at his usual optical shop. He squinted while checking the time on his watch. He admits he is rather early.

'_Oha-Asa is always right...this could be the worst day for me. Where is that Kuroko? Really…to make him accompany me…it would give people the wrong idea. It's for my luck, nothing more..._'

As he was deep in his thoughts, he felt a light touch on his side.

"Midorima-kun, did you wait long?"

Midorima turned towards the monotone voice, but he turned too fast and bumped onto the owner of that voice instead, knocking him down.

"A-ah…I apologize!" Midorima said as he offered to help Kuroko up. Kuroko pulled himself up and dusted his shirt.

"It's alright Midorima-kun. However, it's unusual for you to be a bit clumsy."

A faint tint of pink appeared on Midorima's face out of embarrassment. "It's only for today since my horoscope is dreadful! Plus I'm not in possession of my lucky item today. Now then, shall we get going?"

"Midorima-kun, can we have lunch here since we're here?" Kuroko asked as he looked toward Maji Burger.

"I prefer to eat elsewhere. Their delicacies don't suit my taste." Midorima said as he tightened the now loose bandages on his left hand.

Kuroko just looked at Midorima with a slight pout forming on his lips. "But Midorima-kun…I like their vanilla milkshakes." Midorima knew that look. It was Kuroko's signature stare whenever he wanted something from Aomine or anyone who would give him that sweet drink. Those cerulean eyes that just stares right through your soul…those pools of beautiful- '_Wait, what?!_'

"Kuroko, I doubt that this place have red-bean soup." Midorima said as he avoided those pleading eyes, a blush quickly spreading on his cheeks.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong, Midorima-kun. They have updated their appetizers and included red-bean soup. Also, they are promoting their new red-bean flavored shake."

"What? Don't joke, Kuroko. Since when have they updated their unpalatable menus?"

"I don't joke, Midorima-kun. Come, I'll show you." Kuroko took Midorima's hand as they entered Maji Burger, with Midorima covering his now flushed face. He has no other choice, right?

**xoxo**

Not too far from Maji, a red-head strolled through the sidewalk, mumbling something about Kuroko disappearing after practice. '_That Kuroko…suddenly disappearing like that! He should stop using misdirection outside the court and giving people heart attacks!_' As Kagami internally complained, a certain blonde had spotted him. Wanting to greet his friend, the blonde rushed towards him.

"Hey Kagamicchi! Huh? Why's Kurokocchi not with you?! And I was hoping to take him to the studio again today!"

Kagami looked up and face-palmed. "Oh great…if it isn't Kise…"

"Hey! What's with that tone? And isn't Kurokocchi supposed to be with you?" Kise said as he crossed his arms and pouted.

"Shut up, Kise! I'm not his baby sitter or anything! I couldn't find him after practice today. Tsk…must be that four-eyes who got him…" Kagami grumbled.

Kise's eyes widened. "WHAT?! WHICH FOUR-EYES?! KUROKOCCHI HAS BEEN TAKEN BY A MONSTER?!" He shouted as he flailed his arms.

"No, you dumbass! I heard him talking with that Midorima earlier. I guess he's with the guy." Kagami answered as he gritted his teeth. '_Someone stop me from punching this idiot!_'

"That's so unfair! That Midorimacchi…how dare he take Kurokocchi for himself while I'm stuck with you!" Kise despaired, fake tears falling from his face.

"Oi! I didn't want to hang out with you in the first place, bastard!"

"This is bad Kagamicchi! We have to save Kurokocchi!"

"The hell? He doesn't need any saving! Though I am curious why that four-eyes would call him in the first place. Doesn't he hate Kuroko?"

"That's why he might need our help Kagamicchi! Who knows what Midorimacchi will do to him!"

"We'd better find them then. Hey! Stop calling me that damn nickname!"

"I'll call Aominecchi." Kise started to dial on his cellphone but was stopped by Kagami, with a dangerous glint in his eye.

"DON'T CALL AHOMINE! He'll just get in the way!"

"I dialed in already, Kagamicchi, and it looks like he picked up." Kise said with a smirk as he swatted Kagami's hand away. Kagami tried to steal Kise's phone but Kise just dodged every attempted grip-lock.

"_**Who the hell is this? I'm trying to sleep…**_"

"Aominecchi! Come quick! This is an emergency!"

"_**Kise? You bastard…I was having an awesome dream about this hot model with a big bust…**_"

"Aominecchi, please listen!"

"Oi Kise! Quit dodging me you bastard!" Kagami shouted as he tried to snatch the phone away. But Kise was still fast on his feet and started running.

"_**Oi…what the hell is happening over there?**_"

"Aominecchi! Kurokocchi is with Midorimacchi and I don't know what's up with that! We have to find them!"

"_**Midorima? The hell does he want with Tetsu?**_" Aomine said in dangerously low tone. "_**Where are they?**_"

"I don't know! Hurry up and meet us near Maji Burger! GAH!" Kise was suddenly tackled to the ground by Kagami, who snatched the phone at last.

"Oi, Ahomine! Forget about what that bastard said! Don't even come near this place!" Kagami shouted through the phone. Kise slowly stood up, rubbing his now throbbing forehead and sides.

"_**What did you say Bakagami!? I can do whatever the hell I want! I'm going to save Tetsu!**_"

"He doesn't need any saving! I'll see to it that he doesn't get in trouble since he's my partner! Over and out!" Kagami ended the conversation, pressing the red button on the phone too hard. '_Stupid Kise telling that Ahomine! I swear I'm going to hit that pretty-boy face of his!_'

"Kagamicchi! Look!" Kise yelled as he pointed towards a window at Maji Burger. Kagami looked towards the window and was surprised to see Kuroko and Midorima, sitting in their usual spot. Kagami gritted his teeth and cracked his knuckles. '_OH...NO...HE...DIDN'T'!_

"Let's go in Kise!" Kagami said as he tugged Kise by the collar.

**xoxo**

"It's quite noisy outside, isn't it?" Kuroko said as he looked over the menu. Midorima trained his eyes outside the window, avoiding any eye contact with the bluenette. He noticed a familiar blonde and red-head arguing outside. He wasn't sure if his suspicions were correct since all he saw was a blur of red and yellow.

"Indeed. Have you decided on what you want?" Midorima asked as he squinted to get a better view of the outside.

"Yes…a vanilla milkshake and a maji burger. How about you?"

"I can't quite read what's in this…" Midorima confessed. Even if he squinted, he couldn't read the menu very well.

"Then I shall read them to you."Kuroko offered.

"No, that is not needed. Just get me the red bean soup and shake that are new on their menu." Midorima stubbornly replied. '_I don't need any help from you…_'

"Alright…" Kuroko said as he went to order. Midorima unconsciously tried to lift the glasses on his nose but he remembered he wasn't wearing any. A force of habit perhaps? '_I really need to get my spare…_'

Kise and Kagami went in the restaurant, wearing peculiar shades and mustaches. They sat 2 tables away from their target.

"Kise…how the hell did you get these mustaches?" Kagami asked as he strokes the fake 'stache.

"It's a free costume my agent gave me. It has been useful for many occasions such as this." Kise said proudly. He earned a glare from Kagami.

"So…you were the one spying on us one time! Kise…" Kagami said in a low murderous tone.

"A-ah I wasn't spying on you and Kurokocchi! I was passing by in that costume so I wouldn't attract much fangirls!"

Suddenly, the doors of Maji burger opened to reveal a tanned boy with dark blue hair, wearing a navy blue jacket and black jeans. He also wore…a mustache.

"Psst, Aominecchi! Over here!" Kise whispered. The tanned boy was taken aback on how Kise was able to spot him immediately.

"Kise! How the hell did you know it was me?!"Aomine whispered loudly.

"Tsk…that idiot had to come. Shut up and come over here!" Kagami gestured to Aomine.

Instead of blending in with the other customers, the three of them stood out a lot because of their disguise. They searched for the blue-haired phantom amongst the customers.

Kuroko carried the tray to their spot near the window. He handed Midorima's order and began to take a sip of his vanilla milkshake. Midorima uttered a quick 'thank you' as he sipped his shake as well. '_This isn't bad…it's not too sweet._' He thought. He also began to try the red bean soup.

"How is it, Midorima-kun?" Kuroko asked as he munched on his burger.

"It's not the best but it does suit my taste." Midorima replied. He looked at Kuroko's face as he munched his burger. A few crumbs were around his face. Midorima fought the sudden urge to wipe them off. However, since he's a neat freak, he couldn't stand messy eating.

"Kuroko, you have horrible manners." Midorima said as he took a napkin and began to wipe Kuroko's face. Kuroko just looked at him plainly.

"Ah, thank you Midorima-kun. I guess Kagami-kun rubbed off on me." Kuroko said as he wiped off the remaining crumbs off his face. "However, you didn't need to wipe my face for me. I'm not a child."

"I do not tolerate messy eating." Midorima simply said.

**xoxo**

"Did you see that!?" Kagami said as he clenched his drink tightly.

"Midorimacchi! Why?!" Kise sobbed. "I should be the one wiping his cute face!"

"That Midorima…I'm going to kill him!" Aomine said against clenched teeth.

The trio continued sending murderous gazes at the unsuspecting green head. Midorima suddenly felt a chill.

"What's wrong, Midorima-kun?" Kuroko asked.

"It's nothing…let's just hurry and finish our lunch. I have a bad feeling…" Midorima said as he quickly sipped his soup. A few drops of it hanged around his chin.

"Midorima-kun, I thought you dislike messy eating?" Kuroko said as he took a napkin and wiped Midorima's face. Midorima began to turn albeit red.

"I didn't need you to wipe my face." Midorima said, finishing the remaining soup.

Kuroko just gave a small smile. "Alright."

While the two were finishing their meal, the trio of stalkers were fighting an internal struggle to murder the green haired boy.

'_KUROKOCCHI! WHY!?_' Kise thought as he began to bite on his handkerchief and cry.

'_DAMN IT MIDORIMA!_' Aomine gripped the table tightly, giving it a few cracks under the pressure.

'_MIDORIMA YOU BASTARD!_'Kagami crushed his drink which spilled on the table.

Midorima felt the chill on his spine once again, except it was stronger than ever.

* * *

**A/N:** This is much longer than the previous chapter. Not much action here, just talk and much tsundere Midorima. The real action starts in chapter three where the trio would have an additional member. I tried my best to keep them in character. It's harder than I thought. I hope you would give me reviews and ideas on how to make this even better.

**Next up:** The Need for Spectacles


	3. The Need for Spectacles

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke

**Rated**: T for swearing...

* * *

Kuroko walked silently around the park with his hand on Midorima's and on the other hand a vanilla milkshake. He thought that one wasn't enough since Midorima demanded that they leave Maji immediately. He wondered if the three men in mustaches were the ones giving Midorima bad vibes. '_They look awfully familiar…_' He thought. Just as he pondered on the identities of the mysterious mustached men, a lady bumped into him. Being the gentlemen he was, he uttered out an apology but the lady did not even spare him a glance and apologized to Midorima instead.

"I'm sorry! I should watch where I'm going." The lady said as she bowed. Her eyes trained on Midorima's. Midorima just narrowed his eyes.

"You should apologize to my companion." He said coldly as he let go of Kuroko's hand and crossed his arms to his chest.

"Companion?" The lady asked. "But you're the one I bumped into."

"It's alright, Midorima-kun. She did not do it on purpose." Kuroko said in monotone. Midorima just looked at him and tried to read even a pinch of irritation in Kuroko's voice. He found none. "Kuroko, that woman bumped into you and almost knocked you down. How can you be so lenient about this?"

The lady just jumped upon hearing Kuroko speak. She trained her eyes beside Midorima and saw he does indeed have a companion. Her face flustered in embarrassment.

"I-I'm so sorry! How rude of me!" she said as she bowed quickly and left.

"Tch, the nerve of that lady. Luck does not favor fools." Midorima said as he pinched the bridge of his nose once again. "And you, Kuroko…you don't have to hold my hand. I know where I'm supposed to go. You'll just get in the way of other people thanks to that weak presence of yours."

"I don't mind at all, Midorima-kun. Seeing someone as strict as yourself tripping every step you take is a much more embarrassing one." Kuroko shrugged. "As a shadow, I'm used to being overlooked by others as long as I keep my light in top form. I'm just happy to be of service." He said with a small smile.

"I-idiot! Stop saying such nonsense! Besides, that idiot Aomine, or rather, that other idiot Kagami is your new light." Midorima shouted, his face beginning to heat up. '_Stop mocking me!_'

"You should mind your own business! I don't want to be responsible for your safety." He said touching his nose with bandaged fingers, hiding his tinted cheeks.

"Not until you get your spare specs Midorima-kun." Kuroko replied with a straight face. "Besides, I am old enough to take care of myself. Don't tell me what I can or cannot do."

**xoxo**

Not far from the pair, three men in moustaches glared at the scene before them.

"That bastard! Bullying Tetsu like that! Wait 'til I get my hands on-!" Aomine growled and punched the side of a tree.

"That Midorima! Who does he think he is! Kuroko is trying to help the idiot!" Kagami said between clenched teeth.

"Poor Kurokocchi! That lady wasn't sincere enough! And Midorimacchi…how dare he not show his gratitude!" Kise said as he stomped his feet on the ground.

"Hey, why don't we just jump Midorima, drag him away, and torture him 'til he couldn't see the light of day?" Kagami suggested as he cracked his knuckles.

"I despise and look down on you a lot, but for now I couldn't agree more." Aomine said with a dark smirk.

"Let's do it." Kise chimed in, punching the palm of his hand.

"Ok on three: one, two, th-"

"Oh…fancy seeing you guys here." A bored voice said. Aomine, Kagami, and Kise looked behind him and almost jumped in seeing the tall stranger. The said stranger just waved a pack of marshmallows.

"Muracchi! Don't scare us like that!" Kise greeted.

"Damn you Murasakibara! You ruined our ambush!" Aomine said between gritted teeth.

"How'd you know it was us?!" Kagami glared at the tall, purple-haired teen.

"Hey Kise-chin and Mine-chin? Oya…you guys are with Kaga-chin too. What are you guys doing here?" Murasakibara asked as he munched on a pocky stick. "And really…you guys have weird things growing on your faces…I recognized you easily because of your hair color and you guys are really loud…"

"Oh Muracchi! You wouldn't believe what we've been through today! It's painful seeing Kurokocchi with someone like Midorimacchi!" Kise complained with fake tears. "They did this and that and held hands my heart can't take it anymore! I want to be the one holding Kurokocchi's hand!"

"Shut up with your whining Kise! I'm beyond pissed right now thanks to that Midorima and that annoying voice of yours! Plus, Tetsu won't hold hands with you in a million years!" Aomine shouted.

"Oya? Mido-chin is with Kuro-chin? Interesting…" Murasakibara said as he munched on a potato chip. "Do tell me more." He said in a bored tone.

"That four-eyes took Kuroko after practice today! We found them eating at our usual spot in Maji Burger…OUR usual spot! The only one who could hold hands with Kuroko is me 'cause I'm his partner!" Kagami ranted. Aomine just glared at him with the utmost ferocity.

"The hell did you say Bakagami?! Tetsu will never hold hands with a light so dim!" Aomine countered.

"Haaaaa? You want to fight it out through basketball Ahomine?! I'm Kuroko's light now, get over it! I can trample you anyday!" Kagami challenged as he grabbed Aomine's collar.

"What's more interesting though is seeing Kaga-chin and Mine-chin together. I think you guys are like fraternal twins separated from birth." Murasakibara just nodded his head and finished his bag of potato chips.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Aomine and Kagami simultaneously answered. They looked at each other with disgusted looks after they said the same thing at the same time.

"Like hell am I related to this Bakagami! Don't pair me with this idiot!" Aomine defended.

"I won't be related to a tanned idiot like Ahomine!" Kagami said afterwards. The two looked at each other again, sparks of rivalry seen through their heated glares. They then started to hit each other.

"Now, now Aominecchi, Kagamicchi! Although I agree with Muracchi…ah! Where'd Kurokocchi go?!"

"What?!" the two shouted as they surveyed the place where they saw the pair. Indeed, they have already left.

"It's your fault Murasakibara!" Aomine accused as he grabbed Murasakibara's collar.

"I'm just observing you guys bicker all the time. It was not my fault that you have such short attention spans." Murasakibara said in an irritated tone. Aomine let go of him and started cursing under his breath.

"Where do you think they wandered off to?" Kise said concerned.

"I think I heard them say they were going to Midorima's optical shop." Kagami answered, his hand under his chin. "I guess they went to the mall from here."

"I think I'll tag along with you guys since I'm bored. It's rare seeing Kuro-chin and Mido-chin together." Murasakibara said as he opened a new pack of gummy bears.

"Don't you have other things to do besides eating all this junk?!" Aomine complained.

"Do not question my taste in snacks…they are not junk." Murasakibara said narrowing his eyes.

"Alright! Let's go to the mall!" Kise announced, determination burning in his eyes.

**xoxo**

"We're here, Midorima-kun." Kuroko was out of breath when he led Midorima inside the optical shop. He had to go through many people while holding on to Midorima's hand. He also had to put up with people bumping into him without uttering a single word of apology. Also, when they were almost to the optical shop, a man holding multiple knives tripped in front of them, causing one of the knives to hit Kuroko's leg. It left a slightly huge red line on his left leg. The man quickly apologized and gave him a shred of cloth from his apron. Kuroko just told him not to worry about it and be careful next time. He then proceeded to wrap his leg with the cloth and stood up to his feet. The man told him that he was carrying those to the hardware store and he was truly sorry for not being careful. Midorima scolded the man harshly with cold eyes that sent the man packing the knives with haste and left.

"Really, that man should be killed with his own knives for not watching where he was going." Midorima said in a dangerously low tone. The aura of hostility he emitted was scaring the other customers, preventing them to come close to the pair.

"How's your leg Kuroko?" he asked. If only he had his glasses, he would be able to take him to a nearby clinic.

"Ah, it's fine Midorima-kun. The cut was not that deep. It's not that painful either." Kuroko said with a tone devoid of emotion though he tried his best not to wince. He's got the best poker face after all, a fine weapon to keep people from pitying him.

"I'm sorry…" Midorima suddenly said. "I was not competent enough to keep you from harm. I should be the one receiving those misfortunes that you have experienced. It seems my bad luck was passed to you." He said, sadness evident on his voice. "I'll take responsibility."

Kuroko just shook his head. "It's nothing to worry about Midorima-kun. I can take care of myself. I should mind my own business, you said so yourself."

"Don't be unreasonable Kuroko! It's my own fault. I'll make sure your wound is properly cared for!" Midorima shouted, but then he realized he raised his voice at the one who helped him. "Ah…I shouldn't have raised my voice like that. I apologize."

Kuroko just gave a small smile. '_Really Midorima-kun…you're a good person. You just don't know how to properly convey it..._'

Midorima's name was called at the front desk. He left his companion on the couch as he went ahead. 5 minutes later, he came back wearing his new glasses.

"Finally…now you won't bother to lead me anymore." Midorima said with a tinge of disappointment. It was gone unnoticed by Kuroko however. He just looked at Midorima's face, a thoughtful smile played on his lips as he cupped his chin.

"I'm glad you got your glasses, Midorima-kun. However, you looked better without it." Kuroko commented, lifting his hand to touch Midorima's face. Midorima raised a brow.

"What are you getting at Kuroko?" He asked as he tried to fight his racing heart. Kuroko removed his glasses for a minute before putting them back again, thoughtfully nodding. Midorima's face burned red and felt a bit sad that that touch did not linger long. '_Why...did...you?_'

"I have seen the ladies look at you with interest." Kuroko confided. "You're popular without your glasses. But if you didn't wear them however, your strict and cold demeanor would be broken by a series of unfortunate events." Midorima just sighed in annoyance in Kuroko's slightly crude comment.

"Well, I'd rather wear my glasses than attract unwanted attention from women who do not meet my standards."

"I feel a bit sorry for the other ladies though. You are very handsome without your specs." Kuroko said as they walked out of the shop. Midorima just turned to him with wide eyes.

"What did you just say? Stop spouting nonsense Kuroko. It is the second time today."

"What do you mean? I am just stating what I have observed Midorima-kun." Kuroko said nonchalantly.

'_It's frustrating how I could not read you openly like a book…_' Midorima silently thought. '_If you keep showering me with your kindness then…these feelings I have…_'

"Excuse us!" Two strangers with moustaches, a dark haired man and the other a blonde, shouted as they carried two kinds of pie on their hands.

"Ah, Midorima-kun watch out…" Kuroko warned, though he said it in a totally neutral tone.

Midorima turned towards the commotion and as he did, he was greeted with what looks like two mysterious men holding pie, running towards him with and angry expressions on their faces.

Kuroko had no other choice but do an ignite pass on his bag towards Midorima, who stumbled backwards on impact. The cherry pie that was meant for Midorima's face missed its mark, falling on the floor beside him. Midorima sat up on the floor, rubbing the back of his head. He checked his glasses for any cracks, but thankfully, it's still in one piece.

"Kuroko! What the hell?!" Midorima suddenly shouted, his head still hurting from the fall. Kuroko just looked at his bag and hoped the contents weren't damaged, ignoring Midorima's nagging. He also put up a peace sign on his right hand, much to Midorima's chagrin.

Midorima then turned to glare at the strangers who attempted to soil his face and clothes. "Bastards! I curse you with rotten luck!"

"We don't believe in that shit!" the dark haired stranger replied and threw his own pie at Midorima.

Midorima stood up almost instantly, fury and hostility emanating from him. He looked at Kuroko with focused eyes.

"Kuroko!" Kuroko knew Midorima wanted revenge and knew what to do. He took his position and used his misdirection technique on the base of the pie, bringing its trajectory to Midorima. He posed as if doing a three pointer and as the pie traveled to his hands, he quickly shot it at the running strangers. People were amazed to see the flying pie hit its mark on the unsuspecting perpetrators.

Midorima smirked in triumph. '_You mess with me, you mess up your own damn luck._' His clothes weren't so lucky. Since that pie, which was noted by Kuroko as cherry, was beside Midorima as he fell, it looked as if Midorima had a huge bloodstain on his shirt.

"Damn it…this really IS the worst day for Cancer…" Midorima cursed. Kuroko just patted him on the back and grabbed his bag.

"That was a perfect shot, Midorima-kun. By the way, do you have any spare clothes?" Kuroko asked.

"Unfortunately, I did not pack spare clothes with me. I did not even think this would happen." Midorima said as he cleaned his glasses.

"Ah…though it is unfortunate that my clothes are soiled, I still have the responsibility to bring you to the clinic."

"Midorima-kun?"Kuroko looked at his companion inquisitively. He noticed that Midorima shifted his glasses and turned a bit red on the cheeks.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I'll lead you to my family's clinic in this mall. It's the least I could do for your assistance. Not to worry, I think I have extra clothes in store there as well." Midorima explained. Hesitantly, he tried to grasp Kuroko's hand in his own. His heart beat rapidly increasing as his fingertips touched the bluenette's hand. '_It's my turn to assist you..._' Sucking all the will-power he could muster, he held Kuroko's hand and hurried to the clinic.

**xoxo**

"Damn it! We almost had him!" Aomine cursed and he punched a wall. "We were so damn close!"

"THIS SUCKS!" Kise whined. "I'm covered in blueberry pie!" He then removed his pie-covered clothes and shook his hair. It's a good thing he brought extra clothes even though it's exclusively for modeling purposes.

Murasakibara just stared at the two frustrated teens, a bit disappointed that they didn't slam the pie on the bespectacled teens face. "Kise-chin, Mine-chin…it's a shame such good pie has gone to waste."

"Whose idea was this in the first place?!" Aomine growled.

"I didn't expect you two to go on with it!" Kagami said defensively. "I never thought that Kuroko would butt in!"

"This is definitely getting interesting…" Murasakibara said as he eyed the bluenette and green-haired teen walk towards the direction of the clinic.

'_It seems it's my turn…_' he thought with a dark smile. '_Aka-chin won't be happy to hear about this...I'll have to do what I can for now._'

* * *

**A/N:** I want to say thank you to those who liked my fanfiction so far. You guys helped me to keep on going. Sometimes though, this writer's block comes out to mess my thoughts up.

Anyway, I can't believe even pie can be shot like a basketball...the wonders of fanfiction. It'll just get dangerous from here. Guess who's the next person they'll take as a back-up for their 'Save Kuroko' plan.

I hope you guys will still give your reviews and ideas for this, I greatly appreciate your support. :D

**Next up:** The Push


	4. The Push

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.

**Rated:** T for swearing and finger licking... O_o

**Edited: **I reviewed this and it has a lot of wrong grammar and spelling problems. Don't worry my lovely readers, I fixed them up so as not to hurt your eyes from reading. xDb

* * *

"Midorima-kun, I can still walk just fine. Please slow down."

Midorima strode pass the numerous people towards the direction of the clinic. The bandages on his left hand began to loosen as he tightly held Kuroko's hand. He has a lot of things going through his mind right now, especially about his phantom companion.

'_I'm confused… It must be part of the worst day of my life. These feelings… it started when I did not have my lucky item! In fact, it was EVERY time I am not in possession of it. This Kuroko…he almost always brings it for me. It must be it… this must be the reason for me to feel like I want to-…what the hell? Oh no… It's understandable that with the appearance of his seemingly smooth and flawless skin…it should feel soft against my hands... AAAARGH! WHAT THE HELL MIDORIMA?! STOP THINKING ABOUT THESE POINTLESS THINGS! _'

"Midorima-kun…watch out for-" Kuroko tugged Midorima's shirt as they neared their destination. Midorima was so deep in thought that he is oblivious to the fact that he might bump into the glass door.

"Hm?" Midorima snapped out of his daydreaming as he crashed into the glass-paned door of the clinic. He yelped in pain as he covered his face.

"AAAARGH! F-"

"I tried to warn you. Are you alright?" Kuroko asked with concern.

"What the hell Kuroko! You should have warned me earlier! If you want to say something, speak louder!" Midorima shouted in a weird accent as he covered his nose. "Ack…I think I broke my nose!"

"You're bleeding…" Kuroko said in a tone that almost seems uncaring. "It's a good thing we're here."

"Of all the rotten luck…" Midorima muttered as they entered. The nurse managing the triage was surprised to see them. They actually looked like they came from a riot: a bloody nose, clothes with a huge red stain, and a soaked cloth wrapped around Kuroko's leg.

"Oh my! Is that you Shin-kun? What happened to you?" the nurse asked concerned. "It's a good thing there are a few patients today. Please come in the doctor's office quickly."

"Ah…thank you, Mizuki-san…" Midorima and Kuroko entered the doctor's office. Kuroko was amazed at how clean the office was: books aligned and in order, picture frames hung equally aligned, and there was no visible speck of dust anywhere. '_I didn't know there was a clinic at the mall…_'

"Oh Shintarou, what brings you here? Good grief! What happened to you?" the doctor exclaimed as he looked at Midorima and rushed to his side.

"It is nothing to fuss about, otou-san." Midorima replied with annoyance. "I was just a bit careless. Oha-Asa did announce that today is the worst day for Cancer. It was unavoidable."

'_Oh..so this is Midorima-kun's father…_' Kuroko thought. Indeed, the doctor looked like him: green hair, strict features with stubble on his chin, and also wore black-framed glasses. He noted that the man has a different personality from Midorima, a bit more carefree.

"I see. What happened to your face then? Put down your hand." The doctor ordered. Midorima complied and let his father take a look at the damage.

"Alright, now strip." Midorima's father ordered. Kuroko looked at the Midorima's face, curious on how he'll react to that. '_That line sounds familiar…where have I heard that before…Oh yes…that time where Riko-san wanted to check our body status._'

Midorima just cringed and narrowed his eyes.

"Otou-san, can you not embarrass me in front of my companion?" Midorima begrudgingly said. "I can just put on new clothes in the changing room."

"It's protocol, Shintarou. No one else is in the room anyway."

"Excuse me? Will he be okay?" the doctor jumped as he heard Kuroko speak. He quickly looked around and found Kuroko staring at him with a worried brow.

"A-ah…how did you get here? I didn't notice you come in. Who are you?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya, sir. I came in with Midorima-kun. I was right here the whole time."

'_Funny…it's like de ja vu since he used to do this a lot during our Teikou days…_' Midorima thought as he smirked a little. "I'll just go get some ice and a new change of clothes. Excuse me." He excused himself as he went in the changing room.

"Oh?! Ahaha… I apologize for not getting to you after I checked-up on Shintarou." The doctor said as he rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. '_This boy is practically looks like a ghost! He looks so fragile…_' He then noticed a huge red stain on Kuroko's wrapped leg.

"Oh…let me see that leg of yours." The doctor pointed at Kuroko's left leg. "Are you feeling alright? Do you feel any dizziness or pain?"

"I do feel a little dizzy." Kuroko answered.

"Then please take a seat and rest while I check your leg." Kuroko just nodded and sat on the elevated seat beside the desk. Midorima's father began undressing the cloth around his leg and examined it.

"It's a good thing it's not too deep. You lost a bit of blood but thankfully, it's not life-threatening." He said with a smile. "What happened to you boys? Did you get into a fight?"

"It's nothing worth mentioning, otou-san." Midorima shouted from the changing room.

"No need to be so formal, Shintarou. I'm just worried about you." The doctor answered back, concern evident on his face.

"You don't need to worry. As I've said, it's nothing." Midorima emerged from the changing room and made his way to the fridge to get an ice pack. The doctor just gave a sad sigh and concentrated on examining Kuroko's wound.

"We just got in trouble with two men holding pies. Thankfully, we weren't hurt...as for my injury, I accidentally bumped into a man carrying knives…" Kuroko answered, earning a 'hmph' from Midorima as he sat on the bed holding the ice pack to his nose.

"You boys should be careful around here. There are a lot of people in the mall nowadays, accidents are bound to happen." The doctor said as he took his first aid kit from the drawer.

"Midorima-sensei, is Midorima-kun always like this?" Kuroko asked as Midorima's father applied antiseptic on his wound.

"Oh…I guess…it's our fault he grew up like that. We were not often at home and rarely spent much time with him when he was a child. Whenever I got home from work and try to spend time with him, he'd rather lock himself in his room and read a book. It actually made me happy when I heard him say he was going to join the basketball team. I love the sport myself." He said fondly, even though there was a visible hint of sadness in his face. "I am very proud of him. Even though he would tell me not to come to his matches, I would always go and watch them. He is very talented and his shooting skills are exceptional!"

"He is very lucky to have you as a father, sensei." Kuroko said as he lifted his leg for the doctor to properly bandage the wound. "My father likes to come and watch me play as well, although…he doesn't do it that much anymore because he now works overseas."

"I see. I'm glad Shintarou has another friend besides Takao-kun. Would you like to visit sometime? We rarely have any guests." Midorima's father asked.

"He does not need to visit without a valid reason." Midorima cut in, holding an ice pack to his face and is now wearing a light green polo shirt and black jeans. "There is nothing to do in our house anyway."

"I would like to see what Midorima-kun's house look like." Kuroko chided. "Of course I need to ask your permission." Kuroko looked at Midorima with his cerulean eyes, hoping that he would at least say yes. He had already gone to Kise's, Aomine's, Akashi's, and Murasakibara's place when they were in middle school. He never had the chance to visit Midorima's since he would always reject their wanting to visit, be it a group project or team meetings.

Midorima just frowned and took a deep sigh. "Alright…but just for one day! I'm very strict about cleanliness. Just make sure to clean your shoes and lay it parallel to the other shoes before the door. Oh, and don't bring your dog in either."

"Haha, excellent! However, I won't be home until 11. Please take care of my Shintarou when you arrive." The doctor said cheerfully. He finished wrapping clean bandages around Kuroko's leg. Kuroko just smiled and tried to stand up. Even though the antiseptic stung a little, his leg felt much better.

"Thank you very much, Midorima-sensei." Kuroko said as he bowed.

"It's no problem. Oh and don't pay for my services today. It's your first time visiting isn't it, Kuroko-kun?" the doctor said with a huge grin on his face. "I'll just take it out from Midorima's allowance."

"Otou-san…" Midorima murmured. The doctor just laughed.

"Alright, you boys are free to go. Nice meeting you, Kuroko-kun. Don't put too much stress on that leg; it might open the re-open the wound." Midorima's father smiled and waved at them before returning to his paperwork.

**xoxo**

As the two boys walked towards the department store, Kuroko suddenly stopped and looked very troubled. Midorima caught sight of this and wondered if his wound did re-open. He panicked a little.

"What's wrong Kuroko? Does your leg still hurt? I don't want to carry you around."

"Ah, no, it's not that. I'm worried about my training tomorrow. Your father told me to avoid stress on my leg…"

"Then tell your coach you'll be getting a day's rest." Midorima suggested as they walked past the lingerie section of the department store.

"I can't do that, Midorima-kun. I want to train as hard as everyone else. It would be unfair for them if I'm not training alongside them." Kuroko reasoned.

"Still being very noble I see." Midorima said as he pushed up his glasses. "Just don't do anything extreme while in training and don't let that idiot tiger bully you."

Kuroko nodded. "I can always use misdirection." He gave a small smirk.

**xoxo**

"Remind me again why I have to save your sorry ass?" Aomine grumbled as he dragged Kise into a corner.

"I'm so sorry Aominecchi! I didn't know I would attract so many ladies! It must be my suit." Kise admitted. True enough, Kise looked very dashing in a black peak-lapel tux and a yellow formal shirt underneath. His attire radiates sparkles visible to the female populace and to some fanboys as well.

"Damn it Kise! Don't you have any other clothes?!" Kagami shouted as he panted. They ran in circles just to shake off a horde of fangirls and some fanboys as well.

"Kise-chin, stop attracting ants." Murasakibara said as he munched a marshmallow. "This is getting tiresome…I'll just buy more snacks…"

"Muracchi! Don't leave meeee!" Kise pleaded. Aomine and Kagami blocked Kise from escaping their bombardment of rants and complaints.

Murasakibara left the trio as they continued to lecture Kise on what not to wear. As we walked along the string of shops, he wondered where Kuroko went. Seeing him together with Midorima made his stomach ache. '_Mido-chin will be in big trouble when Aka-shin hears about this…_'

As he was walking towards the sweets shop, he spotted a familiar green-haired teen. '_Mido-chin…_' He quickly strode past many people and caught up with him, not bothering to apologize to those he bumped.

"Hey Mido-chin." Murasakibara greeted the bespectacled teen. Midorima looked up, a sneer formed upon his lips.

"If it isn't Murasakibara… What are you doing here?" Midorima asked as he pushed up his glasses. '_These pests just keep on popping out…_'

"I'm just going to buy a stock of these." Murasakibara said as he showed Midorima a bag of chocolate-coated pretzels. "Oya? Where's Kuro-chin?" He asked as he looked around.

"He just went to buy ice cream and how the hell did you know I'm with him?" Midorima questioned as he narrowed his eyes.

"I just saw you walk out from the clinic." Murasakibara said.

"Hello, Murasakibara-kun." A quiet voice interrupted. Murasakibara looked behind him and saw Kuroko holding two ice cream cones in his hands.

"Hey there, Kuro-chin." Murasakibara greeted as he ruffled the Shadow's hair. Kuroko just sighed in annoyance at the gesture.

"Please stop doing that Murasakibara-kun… I'm not a child."

"And if I say no?" Murasakibara answered as he continued to ruffle the Phantom's hair with a content smile.

"Just cease your pestering Murasakibara." Midorima warned, his fists visibly shaking. Murasakibara just smirked at him.

"Hey Kuro-chin, is that vanilla?" He asked as he eyed the icy dessert.

"It is, Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko answered plainly.

"Can I have a taste?" Murasakibara asked innocently, as he held Kuroko's chin. Midorima fumed.

"Buy your own damn ice cream." Midorima said, hostility radiating from him. Murasakibara smirked wider and bent down, suddenly licking the side of Kuroko's cheek. Kuroko just looking dead pan as usual, but his eyes widened at the sudden action.

"Murasakibara-kun?"

Midorima is practically enraged. He grabbed Kuroko's arm and embraced him protectively, glaring at Murasakibara.

"I will not allow such indecency! GET YOUR OWN DAMN ICE CREAM MURASAKIBARA!" Midorima shouted furiously. Kuroko suddenly flinched when Midorima shouted with such anger. '_What's gotten into him?_'

Murasakibara just gave a dark smile. "Kuro-chin isn't yours, Mido-chin. I can eat what I want and Kuro-chin just tasted so sweet."

"What nonsense! If you'll excuse me, I still have something to attend to with Kuroko!" Midorima stomped away with Kuroko, tightening his grip around the Shadow's wrist. Murasakibara just watched as Midorima stormed out. '_Tsk Mido-chin…taking Kuro-chin away like that is like taking away my favorite candy._' Murasakibara bit a hard candy cane, breaking it in two. '_You don't own him._'

**xoxo**

"Midorima-kun, you're hurting my wrist." Kuroko complained as his ice cream melted down his hand. Midorima suddenly stopped and let go of his companion's hand.

"I'm sorry." He said as his hands shook. '_That bastard! Who does he think he is, licking Kuroko?! UNFORGIVABLE!_'

"It's alright, though it is rude leaving Murasakibara-kun without saying a proper goodbye."

"Like hell will we say a proper goodbye to that bastard!" Midorima shouted.

"Ah, Midorima-kun, your ice cream…" Kuroko pointed at the melting dessert. Midorima winced at the sticky feeling dripping down his wrist.

"Tsk…just my damn luck…" Midorima cursed. Kuroko just looked at the dripping dessert and suddenly licked Midorima's hand, lapping up the creamy melted dessert.

Midorima just stood in shock at the action. His face turned many shades of red and his heart beat rapidly increasing. He didn't know what to do in this situation so he let Kuroko finish what we was doing. Kuroko just licked his lips afterwards.

"K-K-Kuroko?! What…the…hell?!" Midorima stuttered out. "You…you can't just lick other people's hands!"

"It would be such a waste of good vanilla ice cream so I had to do something." Kuroko explained in a neutral tone as he licked his own ice cream cone. '_Plus, it is a waste of perfectly good vanilla ice cream..._'

"WHAT KIND OF REASONING IS THAT?!" Midorima shrieked. '_I don't think my heart can take anymore of this! Are you trying to kill me?!_'

"It is reason enough for me. Let's continue looking for that lucky item of yours." Kuroko offered. Midorima still has his knees shaking from the after effects of the incident.

"KUROKO!" he exclaimed in embarrassment.

Not far from the pair, heterochromatic eyes observed them from a board games shop, holding two new shogi pieces. He silently took out a pair of scissors and gave out a sinister smile.

_"Well if it isn't Shintarou and Tetsuya…what are they doing walking around the mall TOGETHER?"_

* * *

**A/N:** Typing this chapter...I have no idea what I'm writing. Guess who made an appearance? There'll be more of him in the next chapter along with the Kurokosexual trio: Ahomine, Bakagami, and Kise. Murasakibara is pretty naughty, isn't he? Anyway, please continue reviewing this story and tell me what you think. I love hearing from you...yes you...the one reading this. :D

**Next up:** The Chase


	5. The Chase

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.

**Rating: **T for swearing...

* * *

Midorima walked silently beside his Phantom companion, still pondering on the events that happened awhile ago. The more he thought about it, the redder his face becomes. He felt dizzy and his stomach feels like there are butterflies trapped in it. '_Why the hell is this happening to me?!_'He thought, shaking his head.

Kuroko suddenly stopped in his tracks and turned to face the glass paned window. His eyes widened in interest as he looked at the items on display.

"What are you looking at, Kuroko?" Midorima asked as he raised a brow.

"Ah…" Kuroko pointed at a box that has cards and a magic wand in it. It is a simple magic kit.

"A magic kit? Don't tell me you have interest in something so childish." Midorima commented. Kuroko just looked at him; his face still fixed in a dead pan stare. Midorima flinched, becoming a bit self-conscious. '_S-Stop staring at me!_'

"I like to perform magic tricks. I've been practicing some myself." Kuroko hinted. "Though it may be child's play, it is a very interesting hobby."

"Hmph…I haven't seen you do any magic tricks in our Teikou days." Midorima said as he pushed up his glasses.

"There is a kindergarten school near my place. I often visit the children and perform simple tricks for them. I practice everyday during middle school; you just didn't notice me doing it."

"Oh? I did not know you are very fond of children." Midorima was surprised to hear that Kuroko had visited the kindergarten. With all the training they had to do, he thought that Kuroko would have less time to do such performances since Akashi's training menus beat them up. It made him curious on how the children got to notice the weak presence of the Shadow. Surely, their senses are still being developed and it needs a lot of concentration to notice a person like the Phantom.

"How did the children notice you? With your weak presence and all…"

"I haven't thought about that… They just come to me." Kuroko confessed. "It feels nice to be seen by children. Ah, would you like me to show one trick?" he asked, eyes beaming. Midorima felt a little uneasy. He thought that maybe Kuroko will do a disappearing trick and he knew that will be because of his misdirection technique.

"Uh…alright." Midorima stood by Kuroko as he showed him a silver coin. After a few swishes of his hand, the coin disappeared. Midorima just watched. Since Kuroko wore a shirt, there is no way for the coin to be hidden under his sleeves. Midorima also noted that the coin would not be hidden under Kuroko's shirt since he flicked his wrist away from his body. Then the coin must be…

"It's in your pants, isn't it?" Midorima accused. Kuroko just smiled and shook his head.

"I'm afraid not." Kuroko showed emptied his pockets and showed that the coin was not in his pants pockets. Midorima's face showed disappointment.

"Can you bow down a bit, Midorima-kun?" Kuroko requested. Midorima obliged and leaned forward a bit until Kuroko can reach his cheeks. Kuroko brushed his hand on Midorima's hair and behind his ear. Midorima shivered at the touch, wanting the Phantom's hand to linger a bit longer. Kuroko then took out the silver coin from behind Midorima's ear.

"Tadaa." Kuroko said in a monotone voice as he showed Midorima the coin. Midorima just stared at the coin for a few seconds then immediately stood straight, his face flushed as he held his ear.

"H-How?" He stuttered in embarrassment. He made a mental note to himself that his ears are one of the parts of his body not to be touched…he discovered his own sensitive spot thanks to Kuroko.

"A magician never reveals his secrets." Kuroko said smugly. "Would you like to see another trick?"

Before Midorima could reply, two unknown figures sped past him, snatching his Phantom companion on the way. Midorima's eyes widen as he saw his companion being kidnapped right before his eyes.

"STOP! LET HIM GO! STOP YOU BASTARDS!" Midorima sprinted towards the kidnappers in a ninja like pose, running as fast as he can to save the Shadow. As he closed the gap between them, Midorima failed to notice the puddle of melted ice cream on the floor, causing him to slip and fall on his rear. The kidnappers turned the corner and were out of sight, leaving Midorima to stare in frustration as they escaped.

"SHIT! CURSE THOSE BASTARDS! DAAAAMN IT!" Midorima cursed as he punched the floor in anger. He shakily stood up and ran around the corner, hoping to catch sight of the kidnappers but to no avail.

"Damn it! I lost them… just my damn luck…" Midorima said dejectedly. "And without my lucky item or Kuroko…my luck will turn for the worst. Who the hell are those bastards anyway?! Why does this keep happening to me!?"

As Midorima swore and cursed his horrible day, a familiar black haired teen eating a popsicle noticed him. "Shin-chan? Is that you?" the black-haired teen greeted, Midorima looked behind him.

"Takao...what are you doing here? Midorima asked his team mate. Takao just shrugged and showed him a bag of groceries.

"Grocery shopping. And what are you doing scaring little kids away?" Takao said as he poked Midorima's cheek. Midorima swatted his hand away, annoyed.

"Shut up Takao. I'm furious right now. If you have no business with me, then you may leave." Midorima said coldly as he walked away.

"Woah, woah there Shin-chan! What's the matter? You're stingier than usual." Takao said as he caught up with the bespectacled teen. Midorima just sighed.

"I don't have my lucky item today and someone has kidnapped my compensation for the day."

"Compensation? What?"

"You wouldn't understand Takao. Oha-Asa stated that I should stick with an Aquarius today to nullify my disastrous luck." Midorima explained. Takao placed his hand under his chin, thinking of someone he knows that has the same star sign. Realization hit him.

"Oh! You mean that Phantom player of Seirin? Someone kidnapped him?!" Takao exclaimed. Midorima nodded, his fists clenched tightly.

"When I find out who kidnapped him… I shall create the perfect crime and make them regret they ever existed." Midorima said in a murderous tone. Takao moved away from his enraged companion. He felt the hairs on his arm stand up.

"A-Ah…I'll help you find him." He said as he followed his team mate.

**xoxo**

"Ano…excuse me…" Kuroko spoke as he was carried bridal style by the dark haired kidnapper to a game shop. The kidnappers stopped running and let him down. Kuroko dusted his hoodie shirt as he looked at the perpetrators. The blonde haired kidnapper wore shades and a mustache and the other dark haired accomplice had the same attire. Kuroko also saw Murasakibara holding multiple packs of snacks, waving at him.

"Excellent work Daiki and Ryouta. Well, well, so good of you to join us, Tetsuya. What business do you have around these parts of the mall?" A smooth but sinister voice welcomed. Kuroko looked behind him and was greeted by a pair of heterochromatic eyes. The owner of the voice stepped closer to him and held him by the chin, a malicious smile spread across his face.

"Hello, Akashi-kun. I was here with Midorima-kun…that is until the two of them brought me here." Kuroko said as he shrugged off Akashi's advances. He then turned to his kidnappers with a cold stare. "It was rude to leave Midorima-kun like that, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun…" Kuroko said in a calm demeanor but Aomine knew that Kuroko was mad at them.

"But Kurokocchi, we did that because we love you!" Kise whined as he attempted to hug him but was stopped short when Akashi held the scissors against his cheek.

"Ah,ah, ah Ryouta. Tetsuya is mine and I don't allow anyone to touch him but me." Akashi warned. Kise just shrunk away just him and hid behind Aomine.

"Akashicchi, so mean!" Kise sobbed.

"I'm not an item, Akashi-kun." Kuroko answered. Akashi just smiled at him. '_Yes but I own you…you are MY piece…_'

"Since when was Kuroko yours Akashi?!" a gruff voice shouted. All but Akashi turned to the defiant voice. Kagami ran up to Akashi and snatched Kuroko by the waist. "He doesn't belong to you! Kuroko is with Seirin now!"

"Oho… who gave you permission to speak, insect?" Akashi said in a dangerous tone as he threw half of his scissors at Kagami, who dodged it easily. Kagami felt cold sweat tinkle down his back as he balanced his footing.

'_What the fuck did he throw at me?! Are those a pair of scissors?! Is this psycho trying to kill me?!_' Thinking that his life might be in danger, Kagami turned his heel and started to make a run for it.

"Put Tetsu down Bakagami! Tetsu is mine!" Aomine growled as he chased them. '_Why the fuck is everyone trying to steal Tetsu?!_'

"KAGAMICCHI YOU BASTARD! BRING BACK MY KUROKOCCHI!" Kise shouted as he also ran after the duo.

"Atsushi, let's go." Akashi commanded. Murasakibara nodded and continued to munch on his gummy bears. "This is getting interesting. I might have to use my new throwing knives after all."

**xoxo **

Kagami stopped by the arcade, panting for breath as Kuroko looked around. The arcade is a huge place with lots of games to play and prizes on the shelves. Kuroko wanted to play his favorite game of DDR. As he was going to buy tokens, Kagami stopped him as he held his shoulder.

"Kuroko…you have a lot of nerve taking it easy. You have a bunch of psychos after you, and you're going to spend your time playing in an arcade?!" Kagami yelled. It was really frustrating for him to see his Shadow being chased after. It would take a lot of work for him to keep the Phantom player safe from them. '_They're definitely dangerous….they keep on getting their hands on Kuroko! It's like I'm jealous or something…Oh no…no…I don't like him like that!…Do I?_'

"DDR is a fun game, Kagami-kun. You should take it easy." Kuroko non-chalantly answered. Kagami just face palmed.

"Idiot, we may be spotted here! I don't want to run around the fucking mall trying to lose those psycho stalkers!"

"I just want to play one game." Kuroko said as he looked at Kagami with big pleading eyes.

"Oh….argh…fine! But just one!" Kagami shouted as he covered his face, a blush threatening to spread upon his cheeks.

Kuroko gave a small smile and proceeded to the dancing console. Kagami watched as Kuroko placed the tokens in the machine, and a menu popped out. Kuroko scanned for his favorite song before he pressed the select button. Kagami suddenly went wide-eyed as he saw Kuroko step on the directional arrows with such speed. It was like he was not touching the arrows but every note was hit perfectly.

"H-How the hell did you do that?!" Kagami shouted in awe. "That was fast! Is this where you disappear to after practice on the weekends?"

"Yes…it helps me build my stamina and footwork." Kuroko admitted as the song slowly ended.

"Let me try! Seeing you play like that makes me so pumped up. I'm going to beat your highscore!"

"Are you sure about that Kagami-kun?" Kuroko said with a smug smile. The score board showed Kuroko's initials with the highest scores.

"Fuck…I'm so going to beat that!" Kagami shouted as he rushed to buy tokens. Kuroko just smiled and got the tickets he won by the machine. He wondered if there are handkerchiefs among the prizes to be traded with tickets.

**xoxo**

Takao eyed Midorima as he mumbled curses, an angry red mark present on his forearm and elbows. Really, after Midorima talked about killing the people who kidnapped his Phantom companion, a shopping cart slid out of nowhere and Midorima bumped into it, causing him to push the cart forwards and lose his balance. He fell on the floor with his arms protecting his face from the impact. Takao had to help him up.

"Shin-chan…you should watch where you're going."

"Even if I'm careful, my bad luck would just find a way to fuck up my day." Midorima grumbled angrily as he stood up. He checked his glasses for damage, thankfully, only the screw on the handle was loose and the lenses were safe. Midorima took out his glasses repair kit and screw the loose bolt tightly.

"Always the boy scout." Takao said sarcastically. As they walked towards the arcade, Takao stopped and noticed a familiar shade of a light-blue blur, moving around the DDR machine along with a mop of red beside him.

"Hey Shin-chan…is that..?" Takao asked as he pointed. Midorima looked at the direction he was pointing at and to his surprise he found the Phantom, challenging his footwork against his new light, Kagami.

"Wait here, Takao." Midorima said in a murderous tone as he ran towards the arcade. As he ran, he failed to notice a banana peel on the floor. Midorima stepped on the offending fruit skin and slipped, but Midorima fought for balance and landed on his hand and knee. He cursed the person who littered the fruit peeling and continued to run towards the arcade.

Takao just stood dumbfounded and stifled a laugh as he caught sight of the failed Midorima. '_What the hell is wrong with you, Shin-chan? Is your luck really that bad? You should stop watching that horoscope show…_' Takao just sighed and continued to giggle, all the way to the arcade.

* * *

**A/N: **Aaaaand the ever loyal Takao has made his appearance! I have no idea what I am writing...Kuroko gets kidnapped alot doesn't he? Will Akashi be using his new knives set? Will Aomine and Kise ever get Kuroko to hang out with them? Will Kagami beat Kuroko's high score? Will Midorima ever stop slipping? Find out on the next chapter! Keep reading and reviewing my lovely readers~ I love hearing from you!:D

**Next up: **The Stolen Gift


End file.
